battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Pirates Wiki HarimauMalayaWCAM-style
This wiki is not owned by Kixeye, we're not the Kixeye staff, just a normal player likes you so please notes. *We recommended you to read our Rules & Policies or you may get banned if you violated the. Digital Date Time Clock Animated Scrolling Text Battle Pirates Description The year is 2067 and Earth is covered in water. Survivors are split into two factions: The Forsaken and the oppressive Draconian Empire. *Engage in real-time synchronous PvP and NPC combat. *Create an island fortress through strategic placement of 85 land tiles. *Place defensive platforms in range of combinations to deter NPC and player attacks. *Research new technologies and mix and match armor, weapons and hulls to create more than 50 ships. *Scavenge for survival by attacking other players'' Outposts.'' *Collect Blueprints and advance technologies. *Advance your position in one of 400 Sectors on the World Map. Awards/Acknowledgments: *Named #1 Up-and-Coming App in 2011 by Facebook. *The first and only true synchronous MMO RTS in a 24/7 persistent environment on Facebook. *Ranked #1 Most Popular Combat/Strategy Game on Facebook in 2011* *''Based on data collected from AppData.'' Featured Slider Featured Video & Slideshow Welcome to the Battle Pirates Wiki Battle Pirates Wiki is a collaboratively edited, multilingual, free Internet encyclopedia. Battle Pirates Wiki's articles are written collaboratively by volunteers around the world. Almost all of its articles can be edited by anyone having access to the site. Battle Pirates Wiki was created on 10:20, December 16, 2010, by Pro Man . He coined the name Battle Pirates Wiki, which is a portmanteau of wiki (a type of collaborative website, from the Hawaiian word wiki, meaning "quick") and encyclopedia. Battle Pirates Wiki has also been praised as a news source due to articles related to breaking news often being rapidly updated. The open nature of Battle Pirates Wiki has led to various concerns, such as the quality of writing, the amount of vandalism, and the accuracy of information. Some articles contain unverified or inconsistent information. Where players can research all the different units, weapons, defenses and specials available in the game. This is just a baseline, we'd love to see players generate articles that help others understand the basic and advanced concepts in the game, teach gameplay strategies, and generally increase the knowledge base for those who might be struggling or stuck in a rut. Notes: This is a work in progress, if you find something missing, have an edit, or want to add in some thoughts of your own, please do so, just double check your edits! Weekly Polls *Please notes that the poll is not made by Kixeye. Featured Wiki News #If you have found a user or users who violated the rules & policies , please report it to Battle Pirates Wiki for further action. #The navigation quotes will be added in all pages to make it easier to navigate! #The animated photo (GIF) will be added in almost all the pages in the wiki to makes the wiki looks interesting. #The wiki navigation may be updated from time to time. Featured Game News Category:Browse